Kifchun Nomads
The Kifchun Nomads are a strong, independent people and state, living almost exclusively on Ulaan-Ujuur. From crude beginnings as multiple tiny and feuding family groupings, to three great peoples who then divided further into a dozen or so peaceful tribes, the people have endured much. Now under the token rule of their current Great Rider, Atlan Tsogya, the endless migration patterns of many Kifchun homes and herds seems unlikely to alter. History Ailor humans arrived to the once single landmass generally called Negva around 637 B.C. and were met with a fresh new land to explore. Before long, tribes began to form around strong families who had the most resources and who could promise to provide for the people. Soon these tribes began a nomadic lifestyle, following herds of Claesch and Ulaan horses, the former of which they soon were taming. Slowly, the various tribes began to unite into larger tribes, either by fierce battle or by marriages around 300 B.C. and small, more permanent settlements closer to 200 B.C. Eventually, three major tribes came to dominate the land, forming the Chul Triumvirate. Yet tensions slowly heightened due to border issues and rights of herding. A series of brief skirmishes began to break out and in around 30 B.C., the “Great War” began as the once albeit weak peace fell apart. It was a brutal thing, devastating nature as each side simply tried to outpace the other in terms of weaponry and defenses. There was a brief cold snap, forcing fighting to stop to focus on producing foods until in the few months leading up to the Cataclysm. “The Last Clash” as it is called had the armies of all three sides fall onto each other in and around a forest at the center of Negva. To ensure their victory, all three sides captured spirits and sacrificed them in archaic rituals. Every spirit quickly became agitated, vanishing across the whole of Muird to converge on the battlefield, calling forth the spirit known as Laxus. As the Cataclysm in far away Aloria began, the combined power of the event shattered the massive landmass, virtually annihilating the armies and killing thousands of others. When the chaos was done, those left alive quickly grouped up and relearned their earlier nomadic ways, following after and fostering growth in the herds of livestock that were left. The spirits meanwhile, drained and weakened, nearly entirely faded away and were not seen again for several decades. The small tribes there remained scattered and divided, eventually isolationist and fearing of others. However in 70 A.C. the different groups of each land started to make contact amongst themselves by using crude boats to communicate with others. The chieftains of each of these small tribes met a short way inland from the coast of Mishik and began to discuss matters. It was decided shakily that the elders would rule over everyone, one being chosen to go to a summit held every three years at this same spot. The Elder Council as it was called remained in power like this for quite a time, from 96 to 149 A.C. and ruled well. However, the system eventually deteriorated when the Namguum simply stopped sending their elder on religious grounds with several of the furthest away groups also voicing the concern over their elder’s healthy on the voyage. So, the chieftains of the some 20 tribes now convened to discuss this new issue. They grew on the idea that only the greatest rider of all should rule and keep order when needed and so the first ‘Choosing’ was performed. Emerging victorious was the chieftain of the Piyerv tribe, Dochin Ganzor. He fostered the idea of the Kifchunian people, that they were one and that the ways of the past had destroyed them. However, the one obstacle he and all other Great Riders have faced is the isolationist and strange Namguum tribe who, until the end of his life, refused to meet with him officially. Only when he died in 173 A.C. did they dignify all with a visit, giving a strange carved rock as a gift for his burial and then riding away back to their lands. The new Great Rider, Ulagan Sarna of the Asaraki, ignored them entirely and focused on laws and a bit more order involving disputes, uniting and discussing the different laws of each tribe. He formed a string outline of rules tribes could follow, with all but the Namguum following them and died in 209 A.C. Osvon Tsetseg of the Moxho meanwhile, sought to discern a more general form of worship in the lands. It was at this time that the Muirdians first reached their lands and so much effort was made on his part to learn more about them. His long life ended in 260 A.C. as he succeeded by the female Great Rider, Koke Nergu of the Sukoon. Her rule was short but strong, defending her position as Great Rider from several small naysayers in her first year and choosing to make a voyage to the Namguum. Her last year was a bit of a mess, as she was pregnant with the Namguum chief’s child, and died in childbirth in 263 A.C. though the child lived. Her body and the child were both whisked off by the Namguum which was just fine with Mamay Ganbaa of the Ikhemj who won the Choosing. He focused on the Muirdians and the lands beyond, sending off several groupings of the Sukoon tribe with trade goods and several animals to establish a sort of “Muirdian tribe” and strengthened the oneness of the Kifchun people. He even managed to make successful contact with and get a visit from Namguum tribe’s chieftain. When he finally died in 299 A.C. the youngest Great Rider to date took his place, Altan Tsogya of the Undes. Since his ascension, Altan seems to be another Great Rider focused on the exterior, seeking out where those tribespeople set out by his predecessor settled and now live. He is also noted for his strange Namguum wife, who has already bore him twin sons yet is said to say nearly no words. Whether she is shy or something else matters not as the land has been peaceful and seems like it will remain that way until the end of his reign. Etymology Kifchun is a term in Kifchuni that normally refers to “one people” or “one group”, in reference to the group’s unity and view as a people united in purpose on Ulaan-Ujuur. The term nomads was tacked on by the Muirdians when they arrived, that was then carried over into Regalia along with the few basic facts about this group. The Kifchun are nomadic and as such, have no capital. Geography Ulaan-Ujuur is made up of four large landmasses, once connected but now broken apart. The center of each island is often more rocky, with the occasional marshes or thicket of brush dotting next to rivers that flow out to the sea. The coastlines are often sandy beaches, though more rockier coasts can be found with a more taiga landscape to the south and arid lands to the south. The waters between each landmass is often less than a mile but there are some wider channels. The Kifchun Nomads live in large groupings moving about these plains, stopping and settling down for several weeks until their herds diminish the surrounding grasses before they pack up and move on. Each tribe sticks to their own set rotation of land, following old herding patterns from centuries past. Climate The climate of Ulaan-Ujuur is often temperate with light rains in the spring and fresh breezes blowing in off the ocean. During winter, there is normally a light covering of snow in the south and the winds grow a bit colder though the south stays warm year round. Notable Landmarks *'Namguumo:' A small series of structures in the cold south, they are loosely built of stacks stones for walls and hides as roofs and insulation. Home to the Namguum tribe’s elders, disabled and some women and children, the area is regularly visited by the main tribe that follows the coastline after the migrating fish. *'Dulragat:' A small port on Osonem and home to some 2,000 Muirdians, it has raised interest from the local Kifchun tribe, the Sukoon, and they occasionally do enter in small numbers to trade when their caravan comes to the area. Generally the two groups get along but there are heated discussions over some couples that have begun to form between the Muirdian and Kifchunian youth. *'Nuurkhuu Stone:' A stone jutting about three meters from the earth near the center of Mishik, it seems to be covered in a lost written form of Kifchun. It is suspected to have been some remain of the old Chul Triumvirate of tribes that existed before the Cataclysm. Some note that certain symbols seem to be repeated in Kifchunian combat paint designs yet their meaning is totally lost to the current tribespeople. Government The Kifchun Nomads are ruled via a generally rough yet respected system. Ruling over all is the Great Rider, who proves his superiority in a tournament held after the previous Great Rider is dead. Any man may enter but normally require at least ten others to vouch for him, with normally young chieftains or their sons trying for the role. He rules over all other chieftains and if there are any serious matters, he is the only one who has the right to judge and jury the situation. The Great Rider can do practically whatever he really wants but can be challenged for improper conduct or weakness as all chieftains. If he were to lose in the challenge, his opponent would not become the next Great Rider, instead another Choosing taking place. However, this has yet to happen though Great Rider Koke Nergu did defeat one accuser easily. The Great Rider however, cannot directly man-handle a tribe unless he is the one who rules it as chieftains do have the right to ask for silence from him while in their tent. The current eight tribal chieftains are always succeeded by the eldest child, whether that be a woman or a man and as long as they are fit to hold the position. Older hunters and members of each tribe are well respected and generally rule in tandem with the chieftain yet he always has the last word. List of Rulers *630 B.C: Various and divided tribes *300 B.C: Two dozen larger tribes ruled by Chieftains *173 B.C: The Chul Triumvirate *0 B.C.-96 A.C: Various and divided tribes *96-149 A.C: The Elder Council *149-173 A.C: Great Rider Dochin Ganzor of Piyerv *173-209 A.C: Great Rider Ulagan Sarna of Asaraki *209-260 A.C: Great Rider Osvon Tsetseg of Moxho *260-263 A.C: Great Rider Koke Nergu of Sukoon *263-299 A.C: Great Rider Mamay Ganbaa of Ikhemj *299-Present: Great Rider Altan Tsogya of Undes Foreign Relations The Kifchun for the most part are generally interested about the nations or appearance. They have made dozens of voyages to Muird. They are not hostile to visitors, in fact being rather friendly and open about matters. The younger generation, especially amongst the Sukoon tribe, are a prime example of this, yearning to know more about the outside and wishing to travel more. Military As a rough confederacy of eight tribes, they have no formal military. However, they do possess Marked Ones, a sort of special class of hunter-warrior who are trained from birth in ahmran-aoir. As their skills and feats grow, they earn small carved totems of tree bark to symbolize these actions. If the Nomads were to mobilize for any reason, they would almost exclusively be made up calvary wielding bows with the Great Rider leading the charge with the chiefs of each tribe behind him along with their sons. Beyond that, the forces would most likely be lead by praised warriors in the position of captain perhaps. The Kifchun do not really have a navy, or any boats really, more simple barges for ferrying from one land to the other. Economy and Technology The Kifchun have no formal economy, relying entirely on bartering and spoken deals between each other, often dealing with each other for different animal products such as meat, hide and bones. As such, their trade with the Muirdians has functioned the same way as well. Their level of technology might be considered crude by Regalian standards though it on par for the most part with the northern cultural groups of Aloria. The one technology the Kifchun do not have is metal working, and such tools are slowly reaching the island due to the Muirdian traders living in Dulragat. Demographics *96% Kifchun Humans category:Ailor Demographics *4% Muird Humans Culture The Kifchun culture slightly varies with each group but in the vast majority follow the same beliefs and ideas. Their laws are simple and based around matters of respect, such as another will not slander another without proof and you will not start a unofficial fight with another. Everyone is generally seen as equals in terms of wealthy and in gender, women serving the same roles as men many times. The two genders also dress very similarly too, often in simple and padded leather garments with wool for warmth and protection from the winds. Women do sometimes wear brighter coloured scarves, but this is often for younger women and a manner to tell others she is interested in courting. Kifchun festivities though, use these scarves in their dancing, as a manner for women and men to remain apart yet connected while they move with the other. Such events are often weddings, which are normally done several at a time, or at two equinoxes and two solstices as worship and respect of Laxus. Foods normally served at these events is presented as grand and richly as possible. Outside of this, food is often only lightly cooked or served raw in the case of vegetables. Homes for the Kifchun are made of hide, stretched and formed over a light frame of their wood and bone or just bone. Often these homes are identical yet spread out a bit so that if there is a fire, it does not set other homes alit as easily. Religion For many years, the Kifchun worshipped the spirits they saw as gods and goddesses that graced them with their presence. After the Usherer of Calamity, Laxus rose up from the energy of enraged spirits, they have since mostly abandoned that practice except in the Namguum tribe. The spirits are seen as simply benevolent beings on the earth who look out for the children of Laxus, a great and powerful and provider for the world. Worship of the being means respecting the landscape, and its servants, namely the spirits like the Dulra and the Eldrarl. They believe that the Ushering was his manner of expressing his anger with his children. Symbols Each Kifchuun tribal family group and then overall tribe has a different symbol to their name, ranging from completely bizarre and false creatures to simple, crude colours in a pattern. However, the most prominent symbol at the moment is that of the Undes tribe, with three gray ovals on a red background with a black Kholeska skull overtop. The ovals represent the rocks often found in their lands, the red representing their “Red Land” and the skull symbolizing their power and vast herds. Trivia *When translated from Kifchuni, “Ulaan-Ujuur” literally means “Red Land”, referring to when the huge herds of wild horses would run across its vast plains. Such huge herds are rare nowadays though. *The Kifchun Nomads use facial and body paints upon their chieftains during Choosings and on Marked Ones in tournaments though they are washed away once combat is done. *The use of Primal Magic is limited on Kifchun due to the destruction of Negva and the deaths that followed yet is recovering with help from the Namguum tribe and Muirdian people category:Muird category:Geography category:Nations and States category:Muird Geography